callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Alex Mason/Trivia
Trivia *Alex Mason owns a false Dutch passport, in the name of "Willem van der Berg", living in the Dutch city Enschede. This passport can be seen in the opening cutscene of "Rebirth" along with a Cessna light aircraft, showing how he entered the Soviet Union. *At the beginning of the campaign he is mentioned to have been born in Fairbanks, Alaska. However upon reading the intel from "Operation 40" it lists his place of birth as Anchorage. Mason confirms that he was born in Fairbanks to his interrogator. *Alex Mason holds every sidearm in Black Ops except the Tokarev TT-33 which Reznov holds in Project Nova. *It is strongly implied that Mason assassinated President John F. Kennedy, or at least was directly involved in the assassination on November 22, 1963. During his interrogation, Jason Hudson informs Mason that there were long periods of time after his escape from Vorkuta that he went rogue and could not be accounted for. Also, while Mason is stumbling around after his interrogation, he mentions "Kennedy...John...Fitzgerald! " and "Proceed...to...target! Oswald...compromised!" suggesting that he worked with Lee Harvey Oswald, Kennedy's alleged killer, and possibly that Oswald himself was also a sleeper agent like Mason. Oswald's mugshot can be seen in the cutscene before "S.O.G.". Dragovich's response to Mason's accusation that he tried to make Mason kill Kennedy also implies he was responsible, and Dragovich smiled and said "Tried?!" in a mocking tone. At the end of the mission, footage of Kennedy's arrival in Dallas, Texas prior to the assassination shows Mason was in the crowd of onlookers who watched Kennedy disembark from Air Force One. Mason narrates over this footage saying things related to the assassination, such as "11-22-63" (November 22, 1963, the date of the shooting) and "6.5 millimeter"(referring to the caliber of the bullets allegedly fired by Lee Harvey Oswald to kill Kennedy). In the cutscene for the mission Active Measures when Ryan Jackson talks about places Mason was at, he mentions Dallas. *Mason seems to deny that he might have killed Kennedy, as in Suffer with Me, when McKnight asks Mason if he really got brainwashed, Mason says "Well, they gave it their best shot". Even though Mason all the time in the -60's, he heard "Dragovich, Kravchenko, Steiner, all must die" and saw numbers everywhere. It's possible that he doesn't want to talk about it. *Mason is 5' 11''" and 190lbs with an "Average" build. *His login for the terminal is "AMASON" and his password is "PASSWORD". Hudson has criticized this weak password and threatens to change it. *He is the only prisoner that escaped from Vorkuta alive. *In "U.S.D.D.", Mason's first person model suggests that he wears a white shirt and watch similar to Jason Hudson. But his third person model, when he passes the metal detector, shows him wearing a full black suit. *Mason nicknames Jason Hudson 'Ice Cube', referring to his cold and impersonal method of working. * Coincidentally, Ice Cube is the stage name for rapper O'Shea Jackson, who voiced Joseph Bowman. *When playing as Mason on Rebirth Island, one can see his shadow when confronting Steiner, but it's headless. *The model for Mason on Rebirth wears a completely different outfit than the one he actually wears, which is seen on "Reznov". The same outfit was worn by Mason in the mission Executive Order, before he and Woods switch into the Spetsnaz uniforms. *Mason can sometimes be heard with a bit of an British/Australian accent, best heard before ziplining in "Operation 40" and after Bowman is killed. This is because the actor who plays Mason, , was born in England and raised in Australia. *Mason has appeared three times as an NPC: the first in Rebirth, where Hudson witnesses him murdering Steiner; the second in Time and Fate, where he is seen with Woods entering the hallway leading to Josefina's bedroom, encountering Menendez at the same time. He is seen for the third time in Suffer with Me, where he fights alongside Woods (who is the player character for the mission). *Another character model of Mason is under the headless one the character controls in the interrogation scenes. This model is used for the cutscenes where Mason is shown on the TV screens in the interrogation room. It is not available in the startup menu of the game. *In the multiplayer map 'Nuketown', the blue house's mailbox says "Mason." *Mason's face is modeled after his voice actor, Sam Worthington. *Mason used to have a different voice actor in the ''Black Ops E3 2010 Demo of "Payback". *Mason's fate can be fully determined by the player in the mission Suffer With Me. To ensure Mason's survival, he must be shot anywhere on the body except his head and torso. If Mason survives, he will be 92 at the ending cutscene, visiting Woods and David, making him the second oldest character in the Call of Duty series. *Mason, at age 92, is seen in the after credits scene, where all the characters from Call of Duty: Black Ops II are dancing to Avenged Sevenfold. He is seen dancing with Reznov. When the scene cuts back to Mason, Reznov disappeared, and Mason starts to look around in confusion. This is a reference to when Mason has hallucinations of seeing Reznov in the previous game. *Mason is the only character to appear in every Black Ops game, including the two main games, the Nintendo DS game and Black Ops Declassified. *Mason is the fourth main playable character of the Call of Duty ''series to become an NPC, first was Soap from ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, the second is Dimitri Petrenko from Call of Duty: World at War and the third is Yuri from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. *If Mason survives Suffer with Me, at the end he will tell Woods "You look like hammered shit". This is a reference of the mission S.O.G. when Mason encounters Woods and says "Woods, you look like hammered shit". *Throughout both Call of Duty: Black Ops and Call of Duty: Black Ops II, Mason is only playable in a non-flashback mission twice, in Revelations and Redemption. *Throughout the Black Ops series, Mason is playable in 15 missions, and this total ties with John "Soap" MacTavish's amount of 15 missions as a playable character in the Modern Warfare series. *Alex Mason in '' Black Ops II'' has more visible facial hair and his hair appears to have grown a bit longer. *Alex Mason is the only person in the series to have a son that is a playable character. *Mason is three years younger than Woods, but still outranks him since, at least, 1961. *It is unknown what he had been doing for the past 30 years if he survived being shot by Woods. *Though Mason holds the rank of Captain, he is never referred to as one in the game, aside from the intel in Black Ops, in contrast to Woods who is often referred to as Sergeant. *Mason often carries two pistols; in Victor Charlie, he has a M1911 at the beginning, but later in the rat tunnel he uses a Python; in Pyrrhic Victory, Mason starts with a M1911, but shoots Menendez with a Browning HP; in Old Wounds, Mason starts with a Makarov, but uses a M1911 durning Kravchenko's interragation; in Suffer with Me, Mason has a holstered M1911, but also another M1911 in a bag, that he gives to Noriega. *Mason's sidearm in ''Black Ops ''appears to be the Python, and in ''Black Ops II ''appears to be the M1911. *If Mason is killed, on his grave it stands; "Alex Mason. 1933-1989. Friend. Semper Fidelis." *Also, Mason's grave is different than others. On others it stands the name, rank which operation they died in and the exact date they was born and died. *If Mason is killed, in the end, Woods and David will visit his grave, but if Mason isn't killed, '''he '''will visit Woods in the end, and Woods and David discovers that Mason wasn't dead. This means that neither Woods or Section ever visited Mason's grave durning the 36 years time period. It could have been a fake grave. *Like his son David Mason, both are higher rank in their unit, had good friends at their side (Woods and Harper), and killed the antagonist unless the player spares Raul Menendez in Judgement Day. *According to Black Ops intel, Mason was a sniper in the 50's, and he was good at it. This explains why Mason has a WA2000 in Victor Charlie, and a Barrett M82A1 in Time and Fate. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Trivia